A deal with Pitch black?
by YumeFiction
Summary: Jack has a serious problem and is seems like no one can help him, except for.. His enemy, What happens when you make a deal with Pitch Black? Rated to be sure. Possibility of a little romance further into the story.


**Hi guys!  
I'm back with another story!  
This time about The rise of the Guardians. I just love that movie \(^_^)/  
Me and a friend wrote this fanfic together over skype xD  
English is not our native language so there gcould still be some grammar mistakes and stuff. We are sorry for this! If you notice a mistake. Please tell me so, so i can fix it (:  
It is hard to write a fanfic with to people and still keep every fact right. So it is possible you something see something like: 'He walks to his house' and the next part goes like 'I walked out of the cave',  
I know it's a weird example, but i hope you understand xD  
Anyway, Have fun reading ;3**

Oh btw, I write the parts from Jacks POV and he writes in Pitch POV.

When frost came in to pitch lair. It was dark with not that much light. it was also pretty big, a lot of pillars, with many bridges and roads crossing the walls."Well well well, it seems the little guardian is looking for me?" 

Jack turned around and saw a huge shadow covering him and the wall behind him. In front of him was his enemy, Pitch Black. Even though Jack was looking for the boogeyman, his appearance still freaked him out a bit. "No, I-..." He sighed. Yes. I was looking for you. I got a problem and i know that, as stupid as it sounds, you're the only one that can help me with it." 

Pitch walked out of the shadow, looking at the young guardian."Oohh you got a problem hmm?" He said before he fades away, and appears on Jack's right side. Like he poofed out the shadows. He stood close next to him. Looking down on the little boy"And what...might _you_ want from _me_, guardian?" He said with his shivers making voice.

The winter spirit felt ashamed of asking his enemy for help, but swallowed it, as he couldn't ask anyone else. Pitch does feel the same as how jack felt 2 years ago, when no one ever believed in him. "I can't ask the other guardians. It's hard to say but i can't turn to anyone else. You know how it feels." he said the last sentence quietly, while Pitch slowly walked to his other side, interested.

"I-.. I am slowly losing my powers," jack said with defeat. "And I don't know why. A few days ago i had trouble flying and because of that, i couldn't visit Jamie anymore.

And yesterday, i couldn't even freeze a whole lake anymore, like i used to. What if he stops believing? What if the other kids stop believing? The guardians will only pity me and can not help me in any way cause they wouldn't know how. I can't handle that. I'm gonna be a loner again," Jack said with fear in his eyes. 

"oohhhh? So your moon is failing you huh?" Pitch said with a evil chuckle that he always had."And now, you come here to me. Where you sent me back to, two years ago. To ask for help?" He said with a angry voice, remembering what Frost did to him. Pitch took a small breath and cooled down a bit. He turned around and walked a bit "Well...Maybe I could help you" He stopped and turned his head a little. "But...whats in it for me?" 

Jack saw this one coming. Ofcourse Pitch would want something in exchange. It's Pitch Black we're talking about here for gods sake. Jack had been thinking about it for a long time. How could he give something value to Pitch, without creating chaos and fear among the children and guardians. Jack knows that Pitch wants him at his side, to bring total fear into the world. But Jack would never do such thing. He made up his mind. After a lot of thinking he came with the decision. "If you help me, i'm going to help you get believed in too," Jack said, watching Pitch's reaction. 

Pitch turned around to look at him"You know thats a funny thing to say Frost. At this moment, i am getting stronger. Why? because there will always be people, who are afraid of the boogeyman." He slowly started to get closer in a creepy way. "So tell me...guardian, to make people...believe in me...they need to fear me" Some black sand dust starting to circle around frost."Do you really have the heart, to fill your sweet children over the world...with darkness and fear?" He said clearly with a small grin over his face.

Pitch's voice made Jack shiver and think about it a bit. But he has made his decision. "Oh so you don't want to know then? You think you already got the power to let the children fear you? Okay, great. Show me. But i know you don't. I know you don't have that power cause if you had, you would have already used it. But you didn't." Jack smirked while Pitch looked at him with anger. "But sure. Go ahead. If you got a better plan. I'll just leave again. Good luck with whatever you're planning." Jack said and turned around, walking to the exit with is boyish smile on his face. The smile that made Pitch full of hate even more. 

When Frost walked out the doorway,a arrow made of black sand past his cheek, making a little cut in the flesh."Well...Jack Frost, you may be right..but only partly" He said and lowered his bow before it faded away in dust. jack turned aroun, with a hand on his cheek."You think i have been doing nothing the past two years?" He said with a little grin "I may not have the power to kill a full guardian...but you..." He said before Frost could hear him behind him. Pitch placed his hands on his shoulders and whispered"But you, You are weak now...So you should watch your words if you still want me to help you" Even though Jack could not see his face. His voice was very dark.

'I am not afraid of Pitch. I never was and i never will be' jack thought to himself, but his shivering legs betrayed him. It was true. He is weak now. He couldn't beat Pitch in the slightest, in his current state.

He gulped and looked Pitch in the eyes with a sparkle in his own. Luckily his determination was on his side tonight.

'So, you're saying you can kill me now? Maybe. But what would that resolve in? I'll be dead and the other guardians will hunt you down. And you, you can't handle a single one of them.

And also. You want to trow away, your only change of getting believed in? You're saying, you don't need me. But you know, you do." jack told him while removing his hand from his cheek and putting it on his staff, started to use it as support and wore a relax determined look on his face.

Pitch removed his hands from his shoulders"I never said that i did not need your help. I only said that you must not act foolish" He moved a bit away from him. looking in his eyes."And yes!" he turned around walking in the open a little"I can kill you, and the guardians will come and try to find me. But when people start believing.." He turned around to look at frost. "They would not think twice about coming after me." He grinned a bit."We have a Deal, Jack frost. I help you, to get your strenght back. And you help me, people believe" he said and walked to him and moved his hand forward "Deal?"

Jack looked at Pitch's hand with disgust. Making a deal with Pitch is as bad as it sounds. But what else could he do. But the 17-year-old mischievous boy wouldn't be Jack Frost if he wouldn't do something that would annoy the crap out of our dark spirit here.

'Eh, yeah, i'm not going to touch that.. thing. But you got yourself a deal."

Jack said while casualy walking past Pitch and looking at his underground hole, as he likes to call it.

"It's a little depressing in here isn't it? No wonder you look like that." Jack said without watching Pitch.

Pitch let out a chuckle"Of course, i mean the boogeyman, sure needs to wear pink with flowers, maybe riding a pony that can fly and throw sparkels everywhere!" Pitch fades away, before forming back on a big rock "Frost, lissen careful" He said in a very serious way."I know how you can get your strenght back. But if you cross me, and not help me..." Slowly black sand crawls from te shadows, surrounding them, showing he had still some good amount of strenght "I will go with everything i have, go to the village...and i will kill the kids you love so dearly" Jack could see he meant every single word.

"Pink would look great on you. You should try it." Jack said while turning his back on Pitch. He knew Pitch could attack him, but he wouldn't. Pitch knows he needs him.

"A deal is a deal Pitch.

I'm gonna explain my plan to you. But not now, cause i'm tired and just don't want to, you know? Meet me at the lake in Burgess tomorrow. Three o'clock."

With that being said, Jack walked back to the exit. When he was outside, he let the wind catch him and carry him home.

Well, that's what his plan was. But it turned out in him falling a few feet down a cliff.

While laying face first in the snow, he heard a evil laugh from the place he just left. 

Pitch chuckles a little as the dark sand started to circle over his body. "Fine by me Guardian. Tomorrow you will get your strenght back. He grins as Pitch slowly started to fade away"and Jack hmhmhm...don't be late" He said with a grin before his whole body fades away and slides in to the dark hole under the bed.

**That was the first chapter!  
It may be a bit short, but it takes a lot of time to write a story with two people. We never know what the other person will write, so it's possible the story will suddenly change xD  
Like.. BOOM  
Plottwist ;3  
Cause we like that..  
Well I like it :3**

Hope you guys liked the first chapter! This story won't be very long i think. 5 chapters maybe? Can't promise anything. As I said, it's even a suprise for me :')  
If you liked the story, please let me know! ^^  
Reviews and favourites highly appreciated \(^_^)/


End file.
